Changes In Autumn
by chibijem
Summary: Misao reveals a secret to Aoshi during a walk in the falling autumn leaves...


Changes In Autumn

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: In answer to the September SLML Challenge: Aoshi/Misao take a walk in the fall leaves. This idea popped into my head one night and begged to be written. I hope you enjoy it.

Aoshi sat on the deck of the temple; he had not come for several months but had strangely felt the need to do so today. He had tried meditating but peace of mind had not come. He watched as more colorful leaves fell from the trees to the ground in the slight autumn breeze. He knew what troubled him but could not figure out why. When he had returned from a mission some days ago, he had noticed Misao's change in behavior. She was still exuberant and smiling but something was different. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Misao was walking through the gardens of the Aoiya, making her way to the gate when she ran into Okina, Omasu and Okon returning from the markets with the day's shopping. "Going out, Misao-chan?" Omasu asked.

"I thought I would go to the temple and coax Aoshi into taking a walk with me. Soon the weather will not be as cooperative." She replied, pulling the shawl Aoshi had bought her on his last trip, across her shoulders.

"Are you going to tell him?" Okon asked, coming to stand before the shorter Misao and adjusting the fabric.

"You'd better tell him soon, Misao." Okina interjected, shifting the parcels in his arms. "He suspects something; I caught him studying you when you were napping yesterday afternoon."

"You need to tell him, Misao-chan. Before he drives us all mad with his questions and prowling." Omasu laughed.

Misao smiled, "Hai. I'm planning to today. I don't think I can keep it to myself any longer."

As Misao walked away and turned onto the path leading toward the temple, Shiro and Kuro joined the others to watch her. "She going to tell him?" Shiro asked, taking several packages from Okina.

"Hai. I can't wait to see him after she does." Okon replied.

"Sure going to be different around here." Kuro laughed.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Aoshi noticed the small figure of his wife walking up the steps of the temple. He stood and met her as she turned onto the last step. Her smile lit up his world and he answered with a small smile of his own. "Is everything alright?" He asked taking her hands in his own to warm them.

"Hai, I thought you might want to go for a walk with me." Shyness in her voice.

Aoshi lifted an elegant eyebrow. Walking sedately was not her usual style, it was more like running, skipping and jumping wherever she needed to go. "All right." He replied, a thousand questions in his voice.

He was quiet while they walked around the temple grounds, the leaves circling their feet, a carpet of reds and gold. Misao had wrapped an arm around his and he could feel the uncertainty in her ki. He stopped underneath a tree; "Something's wrong." His voice strong, belying his apprehension.

Misao was forced to stop and turned to face her husband. No one else could see the fear in his eyes but she could. "Nothing's wrong, anata." She comforted him, taking his sword calloused hands in her own. She examined his hands for new scars. "Actually 'wrong' is not the right word."

"Misao, tell me, onegai." His voice a plea. "If there's something I can do...Koiishi, please." Aoshi turned his hands to take hers again.

"It's been done."

Aoshi could feel the terror start, his mind going into overdrive at what she was trying to say. _Sickness, death? Is she thinking of leaving?_ All these thoughts and more racing through his head.

"Aoshi?" Misao knew from the expression on his face she had better tell him or he would work himself into a frenzy of worry. And when it came to her, she knew it could be quite a frenzy. She tore a hand away from his and placed it on one high cheekbone. "Aoshi? Calm down; there's nothing wrong. I promise you." She smiled up into eyes green as emeralds.

"Then what?" A tremor in his voice.

Misao stood on tip-toe to place her small hands on his capable shoulders and pulled him down so she could look him directly in the eye. When blue met green, her smile was as bright as the sun, "I'm pregnant."

When the words settled into his consciousness, he stood up straight, Misao's hands falling to his waist. He peered down at her, "You're..." He could barely believe it, let alone say it.

Misao smiled at the look on his face; it was a mix of bewilderment, apprehension, unbelieving and joy. "Pregnant. _We're_ pregnant, Aoshi." When he lifted his head to look at the sky though the leaves, she went on. "Aoshi? Daijobu?" She could feel his muscles twitching and the slight shaking in his body. "You're going to be a father, anata." She finished, her voice a soft balm to his nerves.

Aoshi took a deep breath and looked down at his tiny wife. Misao gasped when she saw tears in his eyes. "A baby." He said, whisper soft.

"Hai." In answer she took his hand and laid it on her still flat stomach. Before she knew it, she was lifted off the ground in a hug that threatened to squeeze the air out of her.

Several minutes later Aoshi set Misao back on her feet and cupped her cherished face in his hands. The kiss he bestowed was a gentle caress, a caress of love and thanks. "Aishteru, koiishi. Aishteru." The leaves falling around them like confetti in celebration.

FIN

A/N: Dedicated to my Imoto-chan: you are simply the best!


End file.
